Hauler
Seen during Transform - Slam Dunk (Hauler transform). Seen during Haulage. |variants = Hauler Custom |carcols = }}}}The Jobuilt Hauler is a tractor trailer truck featured in Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. Design ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The design of the truck is evidently based on that of the Kenworth K100 and of the Peterbilt cab-over trucks. For this reason it resembles GTA IV's variant of the Packer. The Hauler appears as a cab-over-engine "flat nose" semi-truck. The vehicle features a large grille in the center of the front fascia with single-square headlights at the lower panel of the truck. The Hauler can also come equipped with a large ram-bar on the front. The vehicle features a split screen window appearing on all other semi-trucks in GTA V. On the side, large fuel tanks are placed on the wheelbase and are connected to the main steel chassis, seen protecting the rear driveshaft which further connects to the rear axles. The Hauler shares the rear-light arrangement with the Packer and Phantom, including reverse lights, rear lights, and brake lights. Like many other cars and trucks in GTA V, the turning signals are part of the rear lights, therefore the rear lights appear to be slightly orange. Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The performance is average and the acceleration is rather slow. The truck has, however, a considerable good top speed even if it is the slowest tractor trailer in Grand Theft Auto V. The Hauler can maintain an average speed, but gear change is among the slowest in the class. The weight of the truck does not support how slow the truck is however, other factors such as its front weight and flat nose design force the truck to slow down. With no weight distribution at all, and no all-wheel-drive train, the truck is not a good pick for off-roading, speeding or crashing, leaving its only purpose as a road vehicle. The Hauler has no visible engine model due to its cab-over body design, however, the engine sound is somewhat similar to a diesel engine, which revs moderately high (yet still lower than other trucks, such as the Benson and Police Riot), and provides a significantly smooth engine sound, yet the roar produced from the engine can still be heard unlike the aforementioned vehicles, the Benson and Police Riot. The engine sound is shared with many of the trucks in the game, such as the Phantom and Rubble. GTA V Overview (rear 4) |observed_drivetrain = RWD (rear 4) |rsc_image = Hauler-GTAV-RSCStats.png |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Image Gallery HaulerAirDeflector-GTAV-front.png|A Hauler with an air deflector in Grand Theft Auto V. (Rear quarter view) Hauler-GTAV-TrailerAttached.jpg|A black Hauler with a trailer attached. HaulerVariants-GTAV.png|A group of Haulers, with different colors and accessories. Hauler-GTAV-RSC.png|The Hauler on the Rockstar Games Social Club. Variants Prominent Appearances in Missions ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *A Hauler is used during the mission Scouting the Port, where the second one is used by Trevor. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' ;Adversary Modes *The Hauler is used as the player's truck for tracking and running down the cyclists during the Adversary Mode Hasta La Vista. ;Transform Races *Appears as a transform vehicle during Transform - Slam Dunk as a reference to the movie Terminator 2. ;Organization Work *Appears as a reverse vehicle parked around the map during Haulage Organization Work. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Frequently found driving on the Great Ocean Highway in Paleto Bay. *Frequently found driving around the Port of Los Santos. *Found on the side of the northeastern highway on the foot of Mount Chiliad. *Spawns at the Harmony Truck Stop on Joshua Road in Harmony, Blaine County. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Appears as the most common semi-truck in GTA Online. Spawns commonly on the highways of Los Santos, especially in Blaine County. Trivia ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Like most large trucks in the game, shooting one of the gas tanks on the side may cause the vehicle to start fire and/or explode. *The default radio stations for the Hauler are Los Santos Rock Radio, Vinewood Boulevard Radio and Radio Mirror Park. *During the night cycle, the front axle texture becomes brighter, white in colour compared to the other axle textures (Most common in Online). References Navigation }}de:Hauler (V) es:Hauler pl:Hauler Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Industrial Vehicles Category:Vehicles manufactured by Jobuilt Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Semi-Trailer Trucks Category:Commercial Vehicle Class